


Date night "Fifty shades of Malec "

by emmeboo79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79/pseuds/emmeboo79
Summary: Date night is never boring with the lightwood Banes





	Date night "Fifty shades of Malec "

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a little inspired with all the malec fan fic I've been reading during the summer hiatus, inspired by fic from Maria and Tommy.  
> Feel free to scroll on by if it sucks.

Alec had been in relentless, harbouring on headache inducing meetings all day. Protecting the mundanes and supporting the Downworlders were no means an easy task. Responsibility and empowered leadership requires concentration at his highest peak, with no distractions ,but it was date night and Magnus was a distraction Alec welcomed .The only enlightening thoughts that entered Alec's consciousness and refused to budge all day ,was him fucking his husband to an oblivion, and that wasn't an over exaggeration. The thoughts racing to get to the finish line were explicit and x rated, consenting adults only need attend. "Down boy "he commands.  
"Alec....Alec..." shouts Izzy with an annoyance in her tone that resonated through the walls, while tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the councils desk. "Are you even listening ?"  
Alec perplexed but slightly irritable that his sister had broken his trail of thoughts snaps .  
"What Izzy? "  
"Where did you go, you fazed out there for a good few minutes, i thought you were having some sort of fit" chuckles izzy ,Alec aghast simply smiles and quickly remembers something he wanted to try out with Magnus,  
a grin sneaked onto his face curling his bottom lip.  
"Alec, we need to know about the wards in the interrogation chamber, have they been compromised or not . Do we need to call Magnus" asks Jace.  
"NO, he's busy " Alec shots back, there was no way anyone was going to Interrupt his fuckathon tonight, not even his parabati.  
"Jace don't you know what tonight is? ?" smiles Izzy trying her best to goad her brother and embarrass him like hell.  
"It's friday" shrugs Jace.  
"It's date night Jace, which means no calling, no meetings, no vampire brawls ,his phone will be switched off all night, isnt that right Alec" winked izzy as she catches her brother's eye which in return was burning through her skull. Izzy adored Magnus and was so thankful for him for saving Alec, he had been repressed for so long that the closet he was hiding in had become his tomb, suffocating and vacant, with an empty heart and a cold dick. "Urmm....how do you know about date night " stutters Alec ,feeling his cheeks flush to the same colour as the fire that raged within him.  
"Your husband told me " Izzy was beaming with a moronic smile painted on her face, i'm gonna kill him ,  
after I've fucked him vowed Alec.  
"Well then let's go Izz, our boy has more pressing matters to get to " jace reaches for a high five ,Alec responds with his middle finger instead. As Alec headed home, he wondered about what Magnus had in store for them tonight ,they always took in turn planning their dates, same for the bedroom.They had tried almost everything in the bedroom, every position known to exceed extreme pleasure and orgasms that heightened your senses and torn you in half. Alec jingles his keys in the door and throws his holster down on the table, the smell of Magnus's scent, sandlewood and sex god ,permeated the air indicating he was in the living room.  
"Hey my beautiful husband, are you ready to get fuc...err " Alec stalls where he stood burying his boots down into the carpet, his face ashen, picking his jaw off the floor ,he finds his voice "Mother, what are you doing here"  
Alec's pupils ,stretched to the hilt looks straight at Magnus who was giggling into his shirt sleeve.  
"Magnus and i are organising your anniversary gift " explained Marsye who was oblivious to her son's sudden announcment, the only gift that Alec wanted was his husband's tight ass buried in his dick.  
"Mother, that's very sweet of you but...."  
"Alexander your mother wants to get you something, you should let her" Magnus interjects while trying to control his sporadic fit of giggling, Marsye was still unawares.  
"But shouldn't it be "our "gift" emphasised Alec.  
"I already have my gift.....you Alexander" beams Magnus, it took all of Alec's strength not to rush over and cover Magnus with a thousand brushed kisses.  
"I'm afraid my visit is brief, i have plans for dinner myself and that wolf of mine hates it when I'm late, enjoy date night my boys" Marsye skips in her heels waving her hands in the air like some kind of flag, jesus christ does every mother fucker know about date night. Alec turns his attention ready to scold Magnus, but instead he spills his cocktail down his shirt.  
"Damn it ,it's pure silk " frowns Magnus.  
"Do you want a towel or my lips " teases Alec.  
"What about your tongue " quips Magnus raising his grromed arched brow.  
"What's mine is yours Magnus "Alec walks over and opens Magnus's legs for him to kneel between them, he flicks his tongue and sucks up the remaining residue of vodka and elderberries from Magnus's chin, he wasn't ready for his lips ,they had to be earned. Alec traced Magnus's lips not wanting to cave first, three years of marriage hadn't dulled their taste for one another.  
"It seems you have spilled some on your shirt "  
"Well what are you going to do about it pretty boy " Magnus leans back ready for Alec to devour every inch of him, Alec unbuttons the top three buttons and opens his shirt just enough to see Magnus's toned pecks . He starts with strokes of his tongue along the skin before he sucks on those erect little nipples, standing proud. Magnus groans into his chair with Alec pushing his evidently aroused cock flushed to Magnus's.  
"Aren't you going to kiss your husband hello" says Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec's waist ,cupping a cheek.  
"Every time i hear you call me your husband, i just want to die" Alec's love for Magnus was as big as his heart.  
"3 years in Alexander, i'm not going anywhere" Magnus pulls Alec in for a kiss finally giving into the chase ,finally feeling those soft puckered lips skip over his so deliciously made his heart soar, this kiss was hard, rushed,with an urgency to it like no other, the moans were as poetic as their two hard dicks brushing against each other, getting harder by the second and still inprisoned in their pants.  
Alec thrusts his hips against Magnus's straining cock ,all he wanted to do was to fuck him right here in his favourite chair.  
"Alexander, you know the rules" chastised Magnus, with a gleam in his eyes so bright Alec would always find his way home..  
"Dinner first" he sighs.  
"And this for dessert" Magnus takes Alec's hands to feel what was waiting for him later, Alec lips his bottom lip feeling the bulge between his fingers..  
"Can't i have it for my main and your ass for dessert" grins Alec as he slowly tugs at Magnus's clothed cock.  
"Good things come to those who wait Alexander, now go take a shower while i get ready, oh and Alexander, no jerking yourself off, you'll need all your strength " Alec lets out a resonating sigh and dives into the shower and some ice for his dick. Alec had picked the perfect outfit to make Magnus come at the mere sight at him, tight jeans, tight top, fuck tight everything, it seems Magnus had the same idea. He purrs in like a cat about to catch it's prey, looking hot as hell, Alec's dick was dancing in his pants already. Mohawk on point, tight jeans, rolled up shirt tucked into his pants, stacks of leather bracelets adorning his wrist, necklaces laying bare and beautiful on his toned, chiseled chest, how the fuck does he have an eight pack, he's never stepped foot in a gym.  
Magnus holds him at the waist while Alec playfully twists his necklace between his fingers.  
"You look very handsome Alexander" Magnus adjusts Alec's top at the nape of the neck that had inadvertently folded over. "As do you, but far too many clothes as usual " sulks Alec.  
"It's just more for you to take off "Magnus teased.  
"So where are you taking me "enquired Alec, slightly hesitant but also super excited.  
"To the stars" whispers Magnus as he leans forward to meet Alec, noses brushed side by side, forhead touch.  
"So dinner and a movie then " smiles Alec.  
"How do you know?" puzzled Magnus.  
"Your my husband, i know everything about you " Alec reaches for his husband's hand, brushing his lips onto the wedding band . "Do you know how much i love you Magnus Lightwood Bane" "Till the ends of the earth" answers Magnus, pulling Alec's hand up and kissing it back. "That's right" nods Alec. Magnus conjures up a portal with just a flick of his wrist,,sparks of molten blue fire discharged into a rush of wind surrounded them as they walked through it.

Dinner was an absolute farce, waiting in line for over half an hour yet to be seated.  
"This is getting ridiculous "angered Alec as he tries in vain to grab the attention of a waitress who's juggling two trays ladened with food and drinks and clamping a bill between her teeth.  
"Alexander your the head of the institute "states Magnus.  
"And how does that help ?"  
"Go and flirt with the maitre de and get us a table " Magnus nudges his husband in the arm, ready to pimp him out for a fillet of fish .Alec swiftly focuses his gaze to see what the hell Magnus was talking about.  
"It's a woman " chokes Alec.  
"Obviously, i wouldn't let my husbsnd flirt with a guy now would i, now go " Magnus pushes him into the direction of the wrong sex while tripping over his boot. As he almost reaches her, he's suddenly silenced by the thoughts in his head, he doesn't know how to flirt. He was rendered catatonic as soon as he saw Magnus, he was a drooling bumbling mess .Alec heard Magnus shouting behind him to remove his jacket to showcase his arms, Alec rolling his eyes and can't quite believe his husband is pimping him out for fish, swings it over his shoulder. Urmm hi ...hi there "  
"How can i help you " asks the woman with so much heavy makeup on it looked like it had been shovelled on with a spade, maybe Magnus could give her a few tips. Her cleavage was so high they almost touched her throat.  
"Yes i was just wondering how much longer it would be for our table "  
"What's your name?" she was clearly interested in Alec, she leans over exposing her already busomed cleavage, they might aswell have been a pair of overly inflated balloons.  
"Magnus lightwood bane " Alec answers proudly, he loved that Magnus wanted to take his name before his own.  
There was never a discussion, when questioned , Magnus simply responded  
"Your my first and only husband Alexander, why wouldn't i take your name first"  
"Funny, you don't look like a Magnus " she swoons.  
"It's my husband's name, now if you don't mind can you hurry up with our table so i can start fucking him into next week" Alec leaves her speechless and probably a little wet as he walks back to Magnus, who'd managed to secure a table and was already downing his second cocktail.  
"So how long will it be ?"he asks passing Alec a drink.  
"Not long" smirks Alec.  
The bar was beginning to fill with mundanes as the witching hour approaches, Magnus was feeling bereft ,lacking all excitement for food as he starts to eye fuck Alec . Magnus swings his hips and moves closer to Alec.  
"Magnus sit over there" says Alec who was trying to sip his drink and not gag at the same time, jesus christ what the fuck was in it, it tasted like a baboons ass.  
"Can't a guy sit next to his husband " Magnus pouted.  
"No, you want to fuck with me and I'm not playing" Alec knew exactly what Magnus had in mind, teasing Alec's dick within an inch of it's life was his favourite past time.  
"What do you want Alexander " Magnus loved hearing it.  
"I want to bend you over this table and fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me to stop" Alec spoke with so much certainty he stole the air from out of the room, Magnus stole a little back to be able to breathe again.  
Magnus prowls over to Alec ,thighs touching and dicks twitching, he grazes his hand upwards to the entree that never came, Alec's dick.

Malec unzips Alec releasing his cock, the gentle inhabited moan from Alec made Magnus's own dick ache, he strokes every inch of him massaging the drips of pre cum that had escaped and were now sitting in the slit of Alec's tip. Magnus takes the sticky collective pool with his fingertips and and playfully dips it along his tongue, Alec's eyes were protruding out of his skull as he tries desperately to swallow his moans of ecstacy. Magnus was still tugging on Alec when the waitress comes over to inform them their table was ready.  
"Are you ready Alexander" the smile on Magnus's face was devilish ,walking with a monumental hard on would be like walking through the dessert with no shoes on.  
"Can you give us a minute" muffled Alexander, the weight of his strained substantial hard on made him squirm in his seat, pearlised beads of sweat cascaded down his forehead falling into his gin martini.  
"How about we skip dinner and go straight to the movie" suggests Magnus.  
"Fuck yes" relieved Alec.  
"Do you still need a minute ?" Magnus's widened smile and fluorescent glint in his eyes preluded all expectation and quandary, he was going to give his husband the best night of his life.  
"Don't be so proud of yourself Magnus, you didn't rile me up that much " protested Alec, who is he kidding, just one look from Magnus made him fall to his knees with such abandonment that only Raziel himself could bring him back.  
"I haven't even started yet pretty boy" promised Magnus and with his dancing fingers, they portal themselves to the cinema .  
"There's no one here " observed Alec as he surveys the room for any life, but it was still ,and void of all light, with only the reflection from the screen to guide them. Magnus goes to sit at the front where he immediately grabs his arm.  
"Magnus, we're sitting at the back" insists Alec.  
"But i want to sit here"  
"Magnus" scowled Alec.  
"Okay fine" Magnus relents and walks infront of Alec, swaying his sweet little ass to secure his intent , he was in control of Alec's dick tonight and he was going to savour every inch. As they find a seat Magnus cradles Alec's lap throwing his legs to the side.  
"Magnus " Alec pleads.  
"What ?can't i sit with my husband "  
"Your sitting on my dick, there's a difference "  
"I promise to be behave " pledged Magus, Alec chuckles shaking his head in defeat as Magnus conjures up a box of popcorn, salted caramel, his favourite. The room shook when the music echoed violently announcing the film was about to start, Alec bellowed as soon as he saw the title.  
"You've got to be shitting me, fifty shades"!  
"They get married in this one , its suppose to be romantic " Magnus starts to twist his hips rubbing them against Alec's crotch.  
"Magnus what are you doing "  
"I'm trying to get comfy " teases Magnus as he continues to harry his ass over Alec's already throbbing dick.  
Alec slowly grabs Magnus's hips and forces him down on his hardened cock.  
"Either do something with it Magnus or leave it alone" Alec leans his head onto Magnus pushing him further towards the tip and Magnus's hole, Magnus matches the motion and moans into each roll.  
"God damn these clothes" sighs Alec as he takes his tongue to Magnus's ear cuff ,nibbling softly ,breathing laboured. Alec shows no restraint and puts his hand down Magnus's pants, he was as firm, equally stiff, and insanely hot .  
"Alexander, remember the rules"  
"Fuck the rules " whisperd Alec through heavy hands and wet kisses, Alec with one hand holding Magnus's dick starts to grind down and fuck him through his clothing. A sudden flicker of light ,cobalt blue with white edging appears above Alec's head, this was going to be his punishment . He removes his grip and playfully pokes Magnus in the arm "okay Magnus, let's see who caves first"  
"Your on shadowhunter " Magnus sniggers, this was a bet he was determined to win. Of course he was going to make Alec lose, which involved almost two hours spent grating on his dick, by the time the credits were rolling up, Alec was in a pathetic state. He yanks Magnus off his gagging dick which had now busted through to the seams at the crotch, his legs almost buckling he manages to reach the bathroom without exploding .Alec splashes his face as if it's holy water , not even god himself could tame the beast itching to be set free, "forgive me father for how i've sinned, i just need to fuck my god dam husband" "Alexander, are you okay" asks Magnus, still beaming his beautiful smile.  
"I'm fine" he whimpers, his voice cracking under the weight of his cock, just as Alec turns to switch off the tap, the handle snaps off, torrents of water to no avail floods Alec entirely ,soaking him to the skin. Removing his top within a momentary whisper and with one hand i might had , had become Alec's signature move, that and whipping off Magnus's belt with his two fingers. Magnus watches Alec wrestle with the broken waterfall until finally clicking his finger to stop the flow. Magnus drinks Alec in, from the curve of his shoulders ,to the muscles, my god he was ripped, and those runes, FUCK! He looked like a fucking Picasso painting, one he'd like to shred his dick into.His untamed hair, wild and unkempt sweeping over those beautiful hazel eyes, the colour of autumn on a brisk day, with flecks of amber to warm the sun. Magnus ,unpredictable and thirsty, grabs Alec and pushes him into the counter, lifting him up with such force sends them both giggling .  
"You could never resist the runes could you Magnus" smiles Alec holding Magnus's face with his hands, just as their kisses become more urgent , tongues stretched, cocks throbbing, they hear unwelcoming voices from outside the door.  
"Shit!" shouts Alec, wallowing under his hot breath.  
"I've got a plan" says Magnus as he pulls Alec through another portal , standing in a vacant car park wasn't particularly encouraging or expected.  
"Magnus, what the hell, i'm shirtless and it's cold" implored Alec, it was chilly, his nipples stood erect like little soldiers.  
"Wait" says Magnus as his fluid arms brung on a wave of incandescent sparks and orbs. Alec watches in awe as a car transpires infront of them, not just any car, a 1950's chevrolet, ruby red , winged exterior ,shining like a new money.  
"Get in " winked Magnus, with a defiant rather shameful wondering eye.  
"I'm not gonna fit in that'" Alec spluttered .  
"You said that about my asshole" smiled Magnus as he pushes Alec into the back seat ,hitting is head didn't deter his attention away from Alec one bit. "Your mine now"  
Alec with haste and fury tries to unbutton Magnus's waistcoat "Fuck magnus, is it cemented to your skin or something " his fingers were useless, his teeth no better. Sometimes they would take their time in removing each other's clothes, to prolong the desire, to further the erection, this wasn't one of those times. Their thirst for each other was unyielding, non faltering, the need to feel skin on skin with such intensity and uncontrollable urgency, it simply took their breath and always craved for more. Clicking his fingers to remove his clothes made Alec pant , seeing his beautiful warlock, bare and bewitching , took his breath away everytime ,.Magnus lies on his back and shuffles himself towards Alec .Magnus's dick was beautiful, hard and swollen, with rippling veins pulsating  
beneath the sheath ,Alec went straight down., Fuck Alec, that mouth of yours Magnus cried out. Alec slid his tongue along every slit and every milimetre of Magnus's cock pulling his foreskin up with his tongue, before taking one of Magnus's balls in his mouth to suck on it like an everlasting gobstopper. Alec was the willy fucking wonka in this fuck fest and Magnus never tasted so sweet..  
"Alexander i'm gonna come" jerks Magnus as he fists his mouth with his hand to draw out his expressive moans with the other hand in Alec's hair. Not yet thought Alec as he took Magnus's whole cock in his mouth resulting in Magnus shaking his thighs beneath him. Alec had come such a long way since his virginal days, scared to feel another dick come close for fear of him exploding in his pants. His gag reflex had improved considerably, even feeling Magnus's tip hitting the back of his throat stinging his eyes, couldn't make him stop sucking that thing as if it was a tootsie roll. Alec could hear Magnus's muffled moans and feel the firm grip in his hair getting tighter indicating that Magnus was close.. Seconds later, Magnus explodes into Alec's throat which took him by surprise as he hadn't near sucked long enough. Alec chugs it down like it was a vanilla frosted milkshake.  
"Are you ready for my dick now Magnus Lightwood Bane" Alec's jeans fall down ,the relief for Alec was immense, his dick was finally free and ready to be swallowed. .The sight of Magnus's sweet asshole glistening in the shadow of the street light out the window was exhilarating.  
"Magnus do you have any..." before Alec could finish the sentence, Magnus clicks his finger again and passes him the lube. He smothers his finger and dick generously (Alec was big, just like Magnus,with only an inch between them) he starts with one finger to stretch Magnus out, grazing his finger along the walls pushing the rim made Magnus groan. Two fingers in, circling flushed against Magnus's prostate he now began to jerk him aswell.  
"Fucking...FUCK Alexander, i'm going to come if you don't stop ,will you just fuck me already," Magnus's pleads were desperate, he was so close and Alec wasn't inside him yet, he wanted to make Magnus beg for it, payback.  
"I don't think your ready Magnus"  
"Alexander please, i need to feel you inside me" he cries, Alec's cock twitched around his hole until he finally pushes all the way in, the feeling of Magnus's hole enveloping his dick was incredible, Magnus lifts his ass up for Alec to start moving but he remains stagnant. Magnus feeling full but longed for that friction moves his ass further up to Alec's throbbing dick that was embedded in his sweet ass.  
"Alexander you need to move, i need you to fuck me" Alec simply nods and starts to move, but his movements were still shallow, hollow and without purpose.  
"Alexander move" calls Magnus through bated breaths, he yearned to feel that friction that would inevitably hit that sweet spot over and over. Alec sweating profusely with reddened cheeks and cramp his legs "I can't move, i told you i wouldn't fit in this fucking car" Alec exasperated. All of a sudden the car reverberates ,filling up wifh every colour of the rainbow emitting from Magnus's magic, the roof starts to expand allowing room to be built, the seats doubling in size providing adequate leg room. "Better? quires Magnus, Alec immediately starts slamming giving Magnus his answer. "HOLY FUCK BALLS....SHIT!, i'm there " Magnus digs his stunningly painted nails into Alec's back almost drawing blood. Alec pulls out his cock almost fully, just leaving the tip nestling around Magnus's candied sweet hole ,slams straight in.  
"FUCK !!ALEXANDER!" yells Magnus as he hits his head on the passenger door, thank the angel for my husbands stamina rune .  
Alec witnessing this little unfortunate incident but also marvelling at his monstous thrust.  
"Magnus are you okay" Magnus rubbing his injured part and laughing notes Alec moving slower again.  
"Alexander, what's the matter, fuck me harder"  
"Magnus, i slammed your head in the door" worries Alec.  
"I'm okay," Magnus touches Alec's face to reassure him and nods for him to keep thrusting, the moans and seeiig Magnus writhe beneath him was enough validation for him to keep fucking his husband's brain out.  
"Alexander ...i'm...oh god...."  
" come for me" whispers Alec, with each thrust hitting Magnus's prostate, his glamour finally wearing off.  
"There's my husband" said Alec with so much pride his heart could literally leap out from within his chest. Magnus's cat eyes were the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen ,golden in colour like forbidden treasures yet to be found.  
"FuucckkK'" shouts Magnus as his balls tightened ,erupting on Alec's taut stomach , Magnus's orgasms came with quick succession "Alexander, are you close"  
"I don't think so, you've gotten me to worked up tonight that i don't think I'll ever come down"  
"Let me see about that" grins Magnus, he quickly performs a stamina spell directing his magic towards his dick and sits up, straddling Alec while playfully playing with his hair. There was a little curl that kicked behind Alec's ear that Magnus always wrapped around his fingers. Magnus lines his hole with Alec's ongoing hardon and slams straight down.  
"FUCK Magnus"  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard i'll be feeling your dick till christmas, oh speaking of, your father wants to come over"  
"Magnus, can you not talk about my father while i'm trying to fuck you, it's kind of off putting" squirms Alec as he grips Magnus's hips to start rotating.. Magnus knew that this was Alec's favourite position, to feel Magnus on his chest, his arms around his neck, his weak spot was his deflect rune, and boy, did Magnus know how to work it. Magnus was still bobbing Alec's dick while nuzzling into the nape of his neck, kissing every curve of the rune that identified Alec as a shadowhunter. Magnus was built like a greek god, an adonis sculptured by Aphrodite herself, with abs so hard you could bounce skittles off them ,blinding you. Surges of magic radiated from out of Magnus's finger directing straight into Alec's prostate, hit after hit, Alec's body began to shake as he tightens his hold around Magnus's waist.  
"Magnus faster" he cries, Magnus was pounding so hard on Alec's dick that I'm surprised it didn't snap in half.Alec was chasing that elusive orgasm that hadn't come yet, Alec was lost in his own pleasure to notice the passers by laughing at the car rocking on its axis. Magnus was riding him like a champion pushing his ass further into the leather backed seating , Alec was clinging onto Magnus ,whimpering with every wheel of Magnus's hips. A zombie apocalypse could reign down on earth and Alec would say "Yeah sure, you can eat my brain, but leave my dick"  
Alec was on the verge , between Magnus' tight hole and his pulsating magic tickling his prostate , he was a fraction away from exploding .Biting Magnus's shoulder for release ,he was getting so close he could taste it. "Alexander, do you want to switch"  
"I'm so close, oh god, right there Magnus" with a final burst of his Magic, Alec finally succumbed to the great orgasm in the sky, the one that soars you to the heavens above unearthing your mortal coil. Alec's screams could have been heard from outer space, if aliens were scouring for places to colonise and heard Alec ,it would be " Fuck this shit, i'm off "  
With his body trembling steel bathed in sticky shallow waters, he meets Magnus with a kiss.  
"I've got you" soothes Magnus as they ride his come down together.There's nothing more vulnerable than being totally enveloped by someone, they mirrored each other, like two halves of the same coin. Magnus tenderly kisses Alec on the forehead until his breathing returns to normal.  
"Are you okay Alexander" That was.....there's no words" laughs Alec.  
"Maybe i should tease your dick more often" suggests Magnus ..  
"Your going to kill me one of these days"  
"Can you move" asks Magnus.,  
"I think so" Alec pulls out of Magnus as they both wince, looking down at his sad, forlorn looking dick Alec says  
"I think you broke it"  
"What about me, i think you shifted my organs back there" they both laugh as Magnus summons up a portal to take them home..  
"Let's get you home to clean you up" says Magnus, both were bathed in so much sweat and cum they were practically sticking to the seats..  
"Sure, but you might have to carry me, my legs feel like cottage cheese" smiles Alec,  
"I'll carry you anywhere Alexander, your my whole world " Magnus still couldn't quite believe this beautiful shadowhunter was his husband, sometimes he would just stare at his wedding band for hours to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "So same time next week?" asks Alec with eyes as bright as a lost star in the sky.  
"Your on pretty boy" Magnus replies scooping his husband up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read till the end, thankyou.


End file.
